


Korra, Alphasplain To Me

by Kokorokirei



Series: Alphasplain [3]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alpha Korra, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, NSFW, Omega Asami, Omegaverse, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Rough Sex, Sequel, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 15:38:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14596185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kokorokirei/pseuds/Kokorokirei
Summary: The third and final part of “Alphasplain”. The direct sequel to “Do Not Alphasplain To My Wife”.Korra gets her reward at home and Asami decides that she wants Korra to be more aggressive.





	Korra, Alphasplain To Me

Asami couldn’t remember if she ate the salad that Korra made for her. Her mind was too much in a haze as she pulled her Alpha into their bedroom, excitement filled her giddy heart. She might have had one bite before her libido took over.

 

She doesn’t remember if she took off her blouse or if she took off Korra’s shirt first. Clothes flew everywhere in a rushed attempt to touch heated flesh, broad hands wander over her naked body. Korra groaned as she kissed along Asami’s neck, grinding her hips forward.

 

Asami found herself on her stomach, her hips raised and her face dug into her pillows. Korra reached over to grab the numerous of pillows they shared and tucked it under Asami’s hips so that she would be comfortable. The thought made Asami smile. Korra has always been so considerate.

 

“Fuck, Asami.” Korra groans as she lightly smacked Asami’s rear, flipping her hard cock against the round cheeks. “Did the excursion we did today leave you this hot and bothered?”

 

Asami nodded her head, biting her lower lips. “It was worth seeing those Alphas squirm in their seats after your visit.”

 

“I bet.” Korra hisses, letting her cock rub in between the folds of Asami’s wet sex. The wetness was coating the aching cock, making Korra whine. The memories of their activity from earlier rushed through Korra’s mind, sparking a strong wave of desire down her core. “It’s nice to openly claim that you’re mine.”

 

“All...yours, Korra.” Asami pants, running her hands through her raven locks. She looks over her shoulders, giving Korra a heated look. “I only want you, Alpha.”

 

The husky and deep whisper of Asami saying the word ‘Alpha’ was filled with intentions of asking to be roughly dominated. The rise of the Omega’s eyebrows, the smirk on her perfectly red lips, and the buck of her hips, urging Korra to fuck her, all made something snap inside of the Alpha. With a snarl, Korra says, “You want this, huh? Omega?”

 

Asami laughs out loud in a heated gasp. The ends of her lips curled upwards and she lowers herself more, perking her hips up in a submissive pose. Her sex was dripping of her essence, begging to be penetrated. With a small whine, Asami says, “Treat me like a true Alpha, Korra. Put me down in my place.”

 

No other Alpha would ever hear those kinds of words from Asami Sato, never in a million years. Only Korra could hear those kinds of words when the Omega was highly riled up, on the edge of breaking. The thought that Asami trusted her so much to let Korra be rough with her made her heart swell. The Alpha side of Korra was roaring like a wild animal, her hips grinding against the heated sex of her Omega. Yet the considerate side of Korra wanted to double check. Rubbing along the Omega’s spine with her hand, Korra says, “Are you sure, Asami?”

 

Asami gave Korra a wink, her wetness soaking Korra’s cock. She whispers, “Fuck me, you useless Alpha.”

 

The insult was a silent code for ‘Fuck me already and don’t be a wuss about it’. Korra growls as she lines up her cock, giving the shaft a few jerks to make sure she was properly lubed, using Asami’s essence to coat it. The tip of her cock slid inside the tight entrance, making Asami arch her back and groan. She was impatient. Asami pushed her hips back, sinking more of Korra’s cock inside her, engulfing the shaft within her fluttering walls. Korra snarls, slapping Asami’s rear for being too eager. Asami whimpers, stopping herself so she didn’t displease her Alpha.

 

“Fuck, Korra.” Asami whines, her hands digging into the bedsheets. She was rewarded with a harsh grip on her waist. Korra’s cock was only halfway in, making Asami whimper.

 

“Silence, Omega.” Korra warned, her hands quickly tugged into Asami’s hair, pulling her head back. The Omega whines but silently submits to Korra. “We are doing this my way and you are going to enjoy it. Just stay still while I fuck you.”

 

The ends of Asami’s lips curl upwards as she lets out a small chuckle. This is what she wanted all day since Korra visited her during her lunch break, scaring off the other Alphas in the room. Asami spreads her legs a bit more as she says, “Yes, Korra.”

 

“You will address me as ma’am.” Korra sneers, jerking Asami’s head to the side a bit. This made the Omega moan, nodding her head.

 

“Yes, ma’am.” She says, biting her lower lips as she felt the rest of Korra’s cock quickly slide inside of her. The events from earlier has already made Asami a bit loose but her walls clenched onto Korra’s cock as a greeting. 

 

“Good, Omega.” Korra responds as she places both hands on Asami’s waist. Her cock twitch inside of the sweet tightness of Asami’s sex, fueling the Alpha’s desires to claim. Making sure her grip was secured on Asami’s waist, Korra pulled her cock out and rammed it back inside without letting Asami take a small break. There was no reason to go slow. Korra’s cock split open Asami’s walls, drilling into her tight cavern. 

 

Asami moans out loud, her tongue stuck out a bit. She had a small smile on her face as Korra relentlessly fucked her into the bed. Her legs quivered as the cock slides in and out of her, stroking the fiery flames in her stomach.

 

“Good girl, Omega.” Korra purred as she increased her pace. Her cock was a fast blur, going in and out of the Omega. The sounds of wet flesh slapping together filled the room, creating a symphony of music based on these two. Asami groaned when Korra positioned her hips so she can directly hit along Asami’s front walls, making the Omega gasp out loud. It helped that Korra’s cock pointed a bit downwards when it was hard. Her green eyes grew wide as Korra found the special spot that made her insides tighten like a spring. Korra snarls as she heard Asami’s voice muffled. The Omega had dug her face into the pillows. Korra commanded, “Omega, moan out loud like the bitch in the heat you are.”

 

Asami jerked her head up and screamed as the cock drilled into her, making her legs shake and almost lose their balance. Small trails of saliva dripped down her chin, tears flowed down her cheeks, not in pain, but in intense pleasure. This was what Asami needed to finish off a day of proving Alphas wrong.

 

Korra flinched as her cock threaten to burst but Korra held on. She loved the way Asami sounded, her voice still sounded so angelic. Asami’s hands clenched onto the bed sheets, almost ripping the fabric. Her body felt like it was on fire and Korra was the only one who could put her out. Her sex rang with intense pleasure that filled her body, threatening to tear her apart. Asami tightened her walls on purpose, making Korra flinch from the controlled tightness.

 

“You want to cum, Omega?” Korra asks, keeping the pace up as her blue eyes watch her cock disappear within Asami’s sex over and over. “Huh? Want this Alpha to make you cum?”

 

Asami nodded her head, groaning as she was on the border of the edge. “Yes, please. Alpha, make me cum. I’m so...so close.”

 

“Good Omega.” Korra praised as she continue to drill into Asami. “You know your manners.”

 

Asami whined as the cock rubbed against her walls, hitting along the spot that sparked raw heat down her core. After a few more rough thrusts, Asami snapped and her body shuddered. Her walls tighten so much around Korra that the Alpha couldn’t move as much. She was forced to perform slow and short thrusts inside of Asami. This was enough, however, for Korra to burst and she began to release her seed inside of Asami.

 

“Ah!” Asami gasps, shaking like a leaf. “Korra!”

 

“Asami!” Korra grunted, shuddering as her cock emptied itself inside of Asami. “Yeah, take it. Take it all.”

 

“Mine.” Asami panted as her walls shook wildly as Korra’s cock splashed her insides with her essence. She groan as the high of her orgasm started to falter and she lays limp on the bed, her arms sprawl out and her chest heaving up and down.

 

Korra found herself spent as her cock finally turned limp, pulling out. She collapse next to Asami, leaning over to place soft kisses into Asami’s hair. Asami purrs at the affection, leaned her head back for more kisses as Korra wraps an arm around her waist. Korra whispers, “Are you satisfied?”

 

Asami responds, “More than satisfied, Alpha.”

 

Korra smiled against raven locks as she says, “Don’t try to tempt me again.”

 

“Why?” Asami teased, rubbing her rear against Korra’s hips. “Alpha.”

 

Korra lets out a soft snarl as she warns, “Omega.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I hope you enjoy this read! I’m kinda blanking on ideas for more Korrasami one shots so if you have any suggestions, it would be a big help and, of course, I would give you credit if I did decide to write your suggestion.
> 
> You can contact me on my tumblr @kokoro—nerd (two dashes) if you want to be anonymous or prefer talking there.


End file.
